This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. No experiment is involved. The objective is to cover all animals with IACUC approval when they are not assigned to a research project. CPNR has an animal colony which includes almost 100 female baboons. These animals are often moved in and out of research projects. CPNR maintains these animals when they are not on a research project. Live animals will be assigned to this IACUC approval when not on a IACUC approved research project. Animals of breeding age will be maintained in mixed sex and same sex harems. Conservation of the unique non human primate resource, pathologic, and physiology aspects of human diseases and conditions, i.e., premature infants, cardiovascular disease, obesity, nutrient restriction or overnutrition during pregnancy is an important part of CPNR research activities. It will maintain a source of well-characterized nonhuman primates for biomedical research projects. It provides a means of conserving our nonhuman primate resourse.